


disjointed drabbles 01

by rurikawa



Series: disjointed drabbles [1]
Category: Mushishi, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 四畳半神話大系 | The Tatami Galaxy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurikawa/pseuds/rurikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi mengunjungi rumah Erwin dan menyembunyikan niatnya. | Suzu, menunggu. | Sedikit cuplikan masa pra-kencan antara aku dan Akashi-san, plus banyak pikiran yang tak komprehensif.</p>
            </blockquote>





	disjointed drabbles 01

**Author's Note:**

> apa hal-hal macam ini bisa disebut drabble? plus drabble satu itu sisa-sisa pembuangan draf yang nggak tahu mau diapain lagi.

1.  shingeki no kyojin  //   **erwin, levi**. pertama kali mengunjungi rumah erwin.

 

“Jadi, seperti yang kau bisa lihat, ini adalah tempat yang bisa kubilang sebagai rumahku,” Erwin memulai, membuka suatu acara privat yang melibatkan menunjukkan orang asing ke rumahmu dan menjamunya dan semacamnya, hanya untuk lelaki pendek di hadapannya. Ia mengobservasi ruangan tersebut, diselipi pandangan panjang dan kedipan lama, lalu mendengus keras.

“Kotor,” komentarnya pendek, seakan ia tak mau menghabiskan napasnya di sini. Erwin menghitung dua detik sebelum Levi menambahkan kalimatnya. “Dan kau adalah komandannya. Bagaimana kau membuat prajuritmu disiplin?”

Erwin menatap ke lapisan debu di bawah sol sepatu, beterbangan ke segala arah, melayang-layang sesaat, sebelum jatuh lagi di daerah baru. Levi bisa membayangkan bahwa masih ada piring kotor di wastafel; sisa makanannya tersangkut di lubang menuju pipa, terperangkap oleh jaring dan ukurannya sendiri. Lalu tumpukan pakaian-pakaian yang bukan seragam dan jubah militer pasti masih berada di dalam keranjang – kerah kemeja yang ia kenakan telah menguning, tak secerah rambutnya yang mengilap, bahkan lebih terang benderang pada malam hari, demi kewarasan Sina.

Erwin bersenandung, lagu kebangsaan Sina, sebelum berkata, “Aku mengendalikan semuanya dari belakang mejaku, bukan dari tempat tidurku.” Pria berambut pirang itu mengangkat bahu. “Wajar sajalah kalau rumahku kotor.”

“Terdengar seperti seorang raja ketimbang komandan,” tambah Levi, menendang debu menjauh darinya. Ia tak mengharap darah keluar dari sana – merah hanya memperkotor lantai yang berkualitas tinggi itu – tapi pasti rasanya menyenangkan kalau dapat membunuh debu sambil berkata, “Kau bikin kotor lantai bagus ini. Dasar parasit.” Sesuatu seperti itu.

Erwin memiringkan kepalanya. Matanya sinau, seperti cahaya pagi yang siap meruntuhkan langit. “Mungkin. Tapi, aku tak pernah merasakan sarapan di tempat tidur. Aku tak punya orang yang bisa kuperintah untuk membersihkan rumahku dengan gratis. Aku tak punya mahkota di kepalaku.”

“Tak perlu mahkota. Rambutmu bersinar seperti kuning telur,” kata Levi.

“Apa itu berarti kau mau membuatkanku sarapan pagi nanti?” tanya Erwin, menjilat bibir. “Aku ingin mencobanya.”

“ _Fuck no_. Aku tak akan membuatkanmu sarapanmu besok pagi,” jawab Levi.

“ _Another day_ , _then_ ,” kata Erwin.

“Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau—“ Levi menghentikan kata-katanya. Daun pintu cokelat yang mengingatkannya pada jaket-jaket mahal milik orang-orang di atas tanah itu masih terbuka. Dua pasang kaki yang menghadap satu sama lain masih berpijak dibatasi garis yang berada di perbatasan rumah Erwin dan lorong panjang. Mereka bahkan belum masuk ke dalam ruangan-ruangan dan Levi tak bisa mengusir imaji lumut mendaki dinding kamar mandi dan dapur, debu dan pasir mengumpulkan tentara untuk menginvasi, dan di akhir kemenangannya, menikmati wilayah yang sudah dijajah dengan susah payah. “Aku takkan membuatkanmu sarapan. Dan aku tak akan membersihkan rumahmu.”

“Suatu hari nanti, Levi,” kata Erwin, begitu percaya bahwa satu hari nanti, secara magis Levi punya niat menyingkirkan lumut, debu, pasir, dari segala bidang yang ada di tempat ini. Levi gemetar melihat mata biru itu tak melembut, tak mengeras, tapi tetap memancarkan kilau yang membutakan seluruh jiwa yang rela menukar jantungnya dengan sayap kebebasan. Orang yang berbahaya, Levi pikir, seraya ia merasakan ada tekanan di bahunya. “Ketika kau sudah menaruh kepercayaanmu dalam diriku, mungkin kau akan melakukannya.”

Ada pisau di balik bajunya, dengan liciknya menggelitiki kulit. Di leher Erwin, ada nadi yang berdenyut-denyut, menyanyikan nada kehidupan sepanjang masa, dan kuku-kukunya akan mencetak jejak bulan sabit di sana, menarik darah keluar dari jalurnya. Oh, Erwin bakal makan senjatanya sendiri ketika ia merasakan likuid merah itu mengalir ke dalam kukunya dan udara megap di dalam hidung mancungnya. Dunia berhenti pada porosnya, dan oleng dengan pelan, begitu pelan hingga ketika tubuhnya menyentuh lantai, yang dirasakan hanyalah ketiadaan.

Tapi, Levi memilih untuk menggeser pisau itu lebih jauh ke dalam bajunya, melesak ke kulit sampai darah melesap ke kain, dan jari-jarinya menarik jaketnya sampai ke tengah torso. Ia menghirup oksigen, dan perlahan mengembuskannya ke depan tubuh Erwin. _So fucking tall_. _So fucking gigantic_. 

“Aku tak percaya denganmu,” kata Levi pada akhirnya, setelah ekshalasi terentang panjang di antara mereka berdua. Satu dua tetes darah mengalir di atas kulit dan ia mengabaikannya, seakan itu adalah jaminan atas perkataannya. “Aku tak _akan_ percaya denganmu.”

“Apa kau ingin pergi ke kamar mandi?” Erwin bertanya, mengundang tarikan napas tajam dari Levi, karena, tidak, bukan itu yang ia duga. “Kau terlihat tidak nyaman.”

 _Kau itu menjijikkan_ , batin Levi, tapi menerima tawarannya. Ia perlu melihat lukanya dan membersihkannya sebelum pria bodoh di hadapannya menyadari sesuatu.

Erwin menemaninya sampai ke depan pintu. Ketika Levi berjalan masuk dan menatap refleksinya di cermin, mata Erwin berada di sana dan tatapannya seakan mengatakan: _Kau terperangkap di sini_. Levi langsung membanting pintu, tak merasa lega meski wajah Erwin  dan ia meninggalkan jeritan penuh kejutan sebelum sunyi lagi selain proses inhalasi-ekshalasi. _Dan, oh, di sini bersih_ , Levi mengobservasi. _Seharusnya aku menariknya masuk dan membunuhnya di sini_. _Agar dia mati. Agar aku tak punya niat untuk membersihkan rumah sialan ini._

Levi menyimpan pisau di kantung celananya dan bergegas membersihkan lukanya dengan air dan antiseptik yang tersimpan di balik cermin. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi, mendapati Erwin menunggu dengan tangan terlipat dan punggung bersandar ke dinding.

Erwin pun menatap Levi seakan ia menukar posisi hidung dengan mulutnya, lalu bertanya sambil merapikan lengan kemejanya, “Kau baik-baik saja?”

Levi membalas tatapan Erwin dan menyentuh kantung celananya mengikuti impuls dan pacu jantung yang meracau.

“ _Yeah_ ,” jawabnya dengan suara serak. Entah bagaimana, menelan ludah merupakan tantangan yang amat sulit. “ _Fucking fantastic_.”

 

 

 

2\. mushishi // **suzu, ginko, miharu.** menanti musim semi.

 

Hari pertama. Suzu hanya menyiapkan satu porsi makan malam. Cara yang bagus untuk menghemat makanan di musim dingin yang tak kunjung berakhir ini, tapi pada akhirnya, Miharu tak pernah mencicipi rasa dari olahan bahan-bahan yang ia bawa dari gunung untuk mereka. Apa gunanya membawa sayuran langka kalau ia sendiri tak dapat memakannya? Bodoh.

 

Hari kedua belas. Suzu tak ingin menyentuh tubuh Ginko. Ia adalah seorang wanita dan Ginko adalah seorang pria dan sangatlah berbahaya jika lawan jenis menyentuh satu sama lain – kecuali Ginko terlelap dan salju terakhir belum meleleh juga.

Suzu mondar-mandir di lorong rumah. Langkahnya menggema hingga ke sudut-sudut tergelap ruangan, tapi kedua lelaki yang tertidur di sana tak dapat mendengarnya. Suzu mengabaikan logika dan bergerak, mengangkat tubuh Ginko dan bajunya ke atas, lalu mengelap badannya dengan handuk panas. Suzu sama sekali tak menyentuh resleting celananya. Saat Suzu berbaring di tempat tidurnya sendiri, sensasi kulit dingin Ginko masih berdiam di ujung jarinya, dan wajah Suzu memerah.

 

Hari ketiga puluh. Rumahnya begitu hening. Sangatlah hening.

Suzu terpaksa menyenandungkan nada ceria dan berusaha agar lidahnya tak terselip merangkai kesenduan. Masih ada dua tubuh yang terbaring di bawah selimut. Musim semi masih berada dalam genggamannya.

 

Hari keempat tujuh. Suzu mulai menyiapkan tiga porsi makan malam. Di luar, gravitasi perlahan menyambar salju dari atap rumahnya, dan perempuan itu dapat berjalan lebih leluasa di halaman rumahnya. Matahari menyebarkan sinar hangatnya layaknya debu, dan tirai awan menyingkir sejenak dari kaki langit. Suzu memakan porsi makan malamnya dan membuang sisanya ke tempat sampah.

 

Hari ketujuh puluh. Suzu menangis di balik pintu depan. Musim semi sudah datang, tapi kedua lelaki itu belum juga membuka mata dan meminta sarapan.  Miharu belum memburu Mushi dan Ginko belum membereskan tasnya sebelum berkelana entah ke mana lagi.

Suzu mengangkat tubuhnya dan terhuyung-huyung di lorong. Ia menemukan bambu yang mencurigakan dan membukanya. Tak ada apa-apa di dalamnya, tapi sebelum ia melihat itu, ada sesuatu yang menggelitiki hidungnya dan kilau temaram yang menghilang terlalu cepat.

Kemudian, ia membuka pintu dan menemukan Ginko terbangun. Matanya masih sehijau pucuk daun di ranting yang masih gersang disentuh transisi angin musim dingin dan angin musim semi. Ia mengkhawatirkan tentang Miharu, dan Suzu bergegas menggoyang bahu adiknya sampai kedua kelopak mata itu tak menyembunyikan bola mata yang bergerak.

Suzu memeluk adiknya dan membiarkan air matanya membenam ke kulit kepalanya.

 

 

 

3\. the tatami galaxy // **watashi/akashi.** pra-kencan.

 

Karena tujuan dari diterbitkannya buku ini bukanlah untuk menunjukkan perkembangan hubunganku dengan Akashi- _san_ , takkan kutunjukkan banyak-banyak soal itu. Aku tak ingin membuang waktu pembacaku yang tersayang ke selokan, bukan?

Begitulah kataku, tapi pada akhirnya karena emosi meluap-luap dari tubuhku seperti tsunami merangkak ke tepi Jepang dan kamar 4.5 tatami itu sudah ditelan oleh boks-boks milik mahasiswa baru dan wajahnya yang kebingungan, ingin tahu harus di manakah ia menaruh buku-buku, komputer, tumpukan _doujin_ R18 dan _eroge,_ plus lima _dakimakura_ , aku akhirnya ingin memberi segelintir momen sebelum kencan pertamaku dengan Akashi- _san_ – Akashi- _san_ yang akhirnya kembali memiliki satu set Mochiguman-nya, memasang set itu di tasnya, lalu menyesuaikan jari-jarinya di sela-sela jariku dan mengabaikan keringatku yang membuncah layaknya hujan di bulan Mei.

Aku mengakui, kepercayaan diriku kembali setelah harus menyaksikan betapa banyaknya dunia paralel yang diriku jalani, dan itu sebenarnya agak payah, sedikit keren. _Sci-fi_ , selama ini, ternyata nyata, dan itu sedikit merusak realitas tapi kenyataan ini memang sedikit rusak karena korupsi dan pembunuhan dan imajinasi liar manusiadan castella yang sepatutnya dimakan dengan sendok dan garpu, tapi malah dimakan dengan tangan. Mungkin kita bisa menyebutnya _sci-real_ , yang pastinya tidak akan dipakai oleh siapapun kecuali aku (atau Akashi- _san_ , aku berharap) karena manusia saat ini mengenalnya dengan kata sains.

Aku tak pernah melihat diriku memakai baju lain selain mantel dan topi itu. Seraya berjalan di trotoar di Kawaramachi, berbagai patung manekin botak menggunakan berbagai kemeja dipamerkan di etalase. Kulit mereka sangatlah putih, mengalahkan model-model di majalah atau anak albino yang bersembunyi di rumah di ujung jalan atau kulitku yang sebenarnya tak bisa kubanggakan. Aku pun berjalan masuk ke dalam toko dan melihat deretan baju demi baju yang takkan pernah bisa muat di dalam kamarku yang baru, meski kamarku sekarang memiliki enam tatami, bukan empat setengah. Kubeli satu kemeja berwarna putih cemerlang dengan enam kancing hitam dan kukorbankan uang yang ingin kubeli untuk membelikan Ozu sesuatu sebagai tanda ikatan benang hitam di antara kami. Kasir, tentu saja, mengambil uangku seperti lidah cicak menyambar nyamuk, lalu membuka bibirnya dan memamerkan gigi kuning matahari padaku.

“Bukankah kemeja yang kaubeli dan kaupakai saat ini sama saja?”

Aku sebagai mahasiswa yang baru saja keluar dari dunia paralel dan tidak mandi selama infinitas berlangsung dalam kamar empat setengah tatami itu, memandang ke bajuku dan hanya bisa menjerit dan jeritan itu memalukan, seperti aku yang menggantikan Jougasaki- _senpai_ dalam memiliki hasrat berlebihan yang dalam pada aktivitas mengisap dot bayi dan memanjat replika dada wanita yang akurat. Seperti biasanya, aku berhasil kabur dengan kantung belanjaan dan membayar, tidak seperti Ozu, yang tersenyum dan memiringkan kepala dan gigi tajamnya mengancam jiwa orang secara diam-diam. Tapi, saat sampai di rumah, dan tiga jam menuju kencan, aku membuka plastik berisi kemeja putih itu. Aku sudah membuang uang untuk ini – uang yang sangat diperlukan bagi mahasiswa miskin sepertiku, yang sepedanya telah dicuri oleh orang lain dan _boxer_ -ku masih berdiam di kamar Akashi- _san_ sehingga aku hanya punya satu _boxer_ berwarna tikus lainnya dan berlubang di lemariku – jadi kuputuskan saja akan memakainya. Harus kubilang, aku tampak lebih gagah dalam baju ini. Mungkin karena efek baru beli dan belum terkena noda Neko Ramen dan cat pink, tapi, ya, aku sangat ganteng.

Akashi- _san_ datang tiga jam kemudian di depan pintuku. Ketukannya dilakukan dengan penuh penekanan, tapi tak sampai menarik tetangga keluar dari rumahnya dan melempari botol Dr. Pepper ke arahnya. Asal kau tahu saja, tetangga sebelah itu selalu marah-marah dengan wajah _oni_ pada siang hari, tapi masokis pada malam hari – atau, begitulah yang bisa kuasumsikan setelah mendengar bunyi gempita yang berlebihan dari sebelah kamar menembus dinding kamarku dan langsung masuk ke telinga, menembus ujung saraf otakku sebelum subuh datang dan alarm berbunyi.

“ _Senpai_!” panggilnya, dan aku harus memenuhi panggilan manis itu. Aku keluar dari kamar dan ia langsung menatapku dari leher ke perbatasan selangkangan dan ujung bajuku. “Kau memakai baju baru.”

“Ya, aku memakai baju baru. Aku berjalan-jalan dan melihat kemeja ini dan kupikir, ‘Oh! Aku harus membelinya!’ karena menurutku kemeja ini sangat, sangat keren.”

Akashi- _san_ memiringkan kepalanya. Kulihat Mochiguman itu masih bergelantungan di tasnya. Jari-jarinya menyentuh sedikit kaki boneka itu. “Menurutku itu sama saja dengan pakaian _senpai_ yang lain. Lain kali beli kaus Mochiguman saja.”

“Kau boleh membelikannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku,” kataku, dan mengulurkan tanganku padanya. “Aku akan memakainya selama seminggu penuh, jika kau mau. Atau kita berdua bisa membeli kaus khusus pasangan dan mengganggu Ozu sampai ke dalam mimpinya.”

“Baiklah.” Akashi- _san_ menyambut tanganku, pelan, dan menggenggamnya erat. “Aku suka dengan rencana itu.” 


End file.
